happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Helping Helps
|Obraz=Helping Helps.jpg |Podpis obrazu=Splendid na krótko przed swoja pierwszą porażką jako superbohater |Rodzaj odcinka=internetowy |Nr sezonu=1 |Nr odc w sezonie=3 |Nr odc w ogóle=3 |Autorzy scenariusza=Warren Graff Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro |Reżyseria=Rhode Montijo |Data pierwszej emisji=7 styczeń 2000 |Odniesienie/gra słów w tytule= |Jej tłumaczenie na polski= |W rolach głównych=Giggles Splendid |W rolach drugoplanowych=Mama Giggles |Pojawiają się= |Film=Helping Helps |FilmHD= |WBlurb= |Poprzedni odcinek=House Warming |Następny odcinek=Crazy Antics }} to trzeci odcinek Happy Tree Friends. Wprowadzony zostaje Splendid: superbohater z tendencją do pogłębiania zastanych szkód, również swój jedyny występ w tym odcinku ma Mama Giggles. Oryginalny opis odcinka Poor Giggles has a broken leg and is limping along when she's nearly crushed and drowned in a tidal wave caused by a dam breaking. Luckily, Splendid the flying squirrel saves the day, but not without incident! This episode is the only time you meet Giggles' mom, one of the only adults in Happy Tree Friends. Do you know who the other adult character is? Biedna Giggles kuleje i o mało nie zostaje zmyta przez ścianę wody z przerwanej tamy. Na szczęście Splendid ratuje sytuację, choć i tak nie obędzie się bez małej wpadki! Ten odcinek to pierwszy i ostatni raz gdy ujrzeć możecie Mamę Giggles: jednego z niewielu dorosłych bohaterów w serialu. Czy wiecie którzy bohaterowie również są dorośli? Akcja odcinka Giggles, uzbrojona w kule i ze złamaną w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach nogą, kuśtyka przez łąkę nieopodal bobrzej tamy. Wtem jej konstrukcja odmawia dalszej współpracy, pęka, powodując powstanie potężnej fali niszczącej wszystko na swojej drodze. Przerażona Giggles wrzeszczy, czym przyciąga uwagę Splendid'a zajętego pałaszowaniem żołędzia na jednym z okolicznych drzew. Po rozpaczliwej probie ucieczki przed żywiołem, czekając na koniec, w ostatniej chwili Giggles zostaje złapana przez herosa i wyciągnięta z opresji. Jednak zaraz po tym Splendid w typowym dla siebie stylu, napawa się swoim sukcesem, nie patrząc przed siebie, przez co zostawia na gałęzi jednego z drzew głowę niedoszłej ofiary przerwanej tamy. Spostrzegłszy co zaszło, zaczyna panikować, wreszcie na wystającej z karku kości zatyka żołądź z wydrapaną naprędce buźką. Tak spreparowaną Giggles, Splendid odstawia głęboko zaniepokojonej matce, która nie dostrzega żadnych różnic, przytula zwłoki i macha Splendid'owi w podzięce. Ten salutuje i odlatuje. Mama Giggles wciąż macha, mimo, że replika głowy odpada a uwolniony strumień krwi córki opryskuje jej twarz. Morał Don't forget to stop and smell the roses! Nie zapominaj zatrzymać się i powąchać róże! Zgony *Giggles umiera, gdy jej głowa zostaje oderwana przez gałąź drzewa, koło którego przelatywała, niesiona przez Splendid'a. Urazy *Giggles od początku odcinka ma złamaną nogę. Błędy *Pasmo jaśniejszej sierści na czole Giggles nie pojawia się w czołówce. *Co więcej, gdy Giggles pokazana jest z tyłu (kiedy fala zbliżyła się do niej) owo pasmo nie jest widoczne. Podobnych błędów uświadczają również inne postacie z paskiem sierści innego koloru, jak Petunia czy Nutty w pierwszych odcinkach internetowych. *Zabandażowana oraz zdrowa noga Giggles zamieniają się miejscami. *Ogon Splendida znika gdy spostrzega on żołędzia którym później zastąpi głowę Giggles. *Gdy Splendid podnosi Giggles, błony rozpięte na jego rękach znikają. *Gdy Mama Giggles płacze jedna jej ręka zmienia kolor w bardzo krótkim czasie. *Gdy żołądź zastępujący głowę Giggles odpada, krew plamiąca trawnik ma inny odcień niż ta na twarzy matki. Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyny odcinek w którym pojawia się Mama Giggles. *Tylko w tym odcinku dostrzec można Splendid'a podczas jedzenia. *Na płycie DVD "First Blood", zawierającej odcinek, Splendid wydaje się być ciemnoniebieski a jego ogon jasnoniebieski. W wersji internetowej na odwrót. *To jest pierwszy odcinek w którym Giggles ma oznaczenie na czole. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek zawierający postać drugoplanową. *Jedynie w intro tego odcinka Splendid jest przedstawiony jako "Splendid the Flying Squirrel", pozostałe tytułują go po prostu jako "Splendid". *Ponieważ Giggles ginie w poprzednim odcinku ze swoim udziałem: Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Helping Helps wprowadza koncepcję braku wspólnej linii czasu pomiędzy odcinkami, co pozwala na "wskrzeszanie" postaci na potrzeby kolejnych odcinków. Galeria 185px-Imagesdam.jpg|Przerwana tama 185px-Helping_helps_Splendid_hear_scream.jpg|''Ktoś potrzebuje mojej pomocy!'' 185px-Helping_helps_look_dam.jpg|Giggles słyszy niepokojące dźwięki 185px-Helping_helps_Giggles_scream.jpg|Giggles widzi niepokojące obrazy Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 1